Nibelheim High
by Vea Ash
Summary: Tifa and Cloud are in high school and everything goes crazy for them this story answers like; what really made them closer? what was it like in Nibelheim.So hold on to your chair cause this story will have you doing flips.
1. Chapter 1 Going to high school

**Nibelheim High**

**Chapter 1 Going to high school**

"Tifa your going to be late for your first day of school get up."

"What oh ok thanks mom." said Tifa trying to get out of bed its was the first day of high school. Since I got out of middle school I was really nerves about today. I got ready and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"So Tifa your first day for high school." "Do you think Cloud is finally going to ask you out."

"Chris." (Chris is Tifa brother) "Cloud and me are just best friends." I said think about what he just said.

"Well you guys act like you guy are together." "You guy are always together I bet he is on his way to come walk you to school."

I blushed cause he was right Cloud and I said that we would walk to together to school. All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"See I bet it's Cloud." Chris said as he went to the door. When he opened it there was Cloud standing there looking very hot I blushed again.

"Hi Chris what's up man." Cloud said as he walked in the door.

"Hey Cloud oh not much just eating breakfast with the family." Chris said to Cloud but Chris was looking at me the whole time.

"Hi Tifa." Cloud said to me as he hugged me in a friend kinda way.

"Hi Cloud." I said as I sat back down.

"Oh hey Tifa I just got a phone so here's my new number." Cloud said as he handed her a piece of paper .

"Thank." I said to Cloud looking away I blushed.

"So um lets get going we don't want to be late for school." I said as I get my beg.

Bye mom and dad see you later.

"So Tifa how did you sleep." Cloud asked me as we walked out the door.

"good how about you Cloud."

"Ok I guess."

We walk a little and then I ran rite into her

"Tifa watch where your going you dork." it was her, Amy. Amy and I use to be the best of friends until we stared to like boys and the boy she liked was Cloud and at that time I had a huge crush on Cloud don't get me wrong I still do. I asked her not to ask he out but she said NO and stared to hate me.

"S-sorry Amy" I said to her as Cloud was helping me up.

"Whatever meager Loser" she said as she was walking way.

"Are you ok Tifa." Cloud said as he let my hand go.

"I'm Fine thank." "Oh we are going to be late." We finally got to school right on time. As we were going inside the school Amy bumped rite into me.

"Oh sorry Tifa I didn't see you there" as she walked away and I heard her whispering to her friend. " How can I see her she such a nobody she so invisible."

I was so mad at her I was about to go punch her. But as I start to walking to her Cloud grabbed my hand. He pulled me back and said.

"Tifa just forget about that she is not worth it. Besides she is just jealous because you are the hottest Girl in town."

I said "What." trying to catch me breath in me head replaying what Cloud just said.

"Oh that's what I here a lot of guys say" Cloud said as he looked away.

"Oh ok." the bell rang and me and Cloud went to class together. We have the all the same classes together.


	2. Chapter 2 Confusing the notes

**Chapter 2 Confusing the notes **

Our first class was English with Mrs. Washburn my cousin said she was the best English

Teacher in the school. That she the fun learning kinda teacher. Mrs. Washburn walked in the class and said.

"We are going to play a gamy and one we are going to play of the of the year. Now this is how it goes pick a partner and that is the person is your partner for the rest of the year. You do everything together like projects stuff we do in class that needs a partner. So pick someone that you can really ,really get along with."

and as she said that I looked at Cloud and Cloud looked at me. Then I looked at Amy. It looked like it was a race to get to Cloud. Be I did not care cause I was standing rite next to him.

"Ok before you start-" she stared. "We are going to play the name game." As she said that 3 guys walked in the door. "Oh just in time boys. Do you boys have passes." Mrs. Washburn

Said as they showed her there passes. "The boys that just came in we are playing the name game so one of you boys start."

"Ok" one of the guys said "I'm Matt." he said then he looked at me and whisked. I did my usual smile and rite after I smiled Cloud grabbed me arm and gave Matt a evil look.

"Ok which one of you buys is next." Mrs. Said braking the silences

"I will." the boy next to Matt said. "I'm Josh." Josh was shy and you could see it.

"ok ,ok I guess I next." "I'm Gray." Gray was load and looked really strong

"Ok who next." Mrs. Said after Gray was done

"Oh ,oh I'll go." I said

"ok go ahead."

"Hi I'm Tifa."

"Ok who's next."

I'll go" Cloud said. Is was funny I just realize once I do something Cloud does it right after me. I know he's not a leader now but I know he will be.

"Ok. we are finally done" Mrs. Said after everyone went "ok now you can sit in your seats" of cores Cloud sat next to me and sat on my left and Matt sat on my right so ya. So now Cloud gave Matt a evil look again.

"All right everyone get in partners we are going to a little fun project" Mrs. Washburn said as she was writing on the chock bored.

"Hey Tifa want to be my partner." I trend and it was Matt asking me. I looked at Cloud and now he was red hot he was so mad.

"No thanks Matt I promised Cloud I'd be his partner." I said that to Matt and I look at Cloud and Cloud was smiling as if he had won a battle.

"Oh ok" Matt said as he had been beaten up by Cloud.

"So now for you little project you and your partner and going to spend 2 weeks at each others homes and learn 30 thinks each other."

I turned to Cloud and said. "Well We are already done with this project right Cloud."

"Oh ya we are." Cloud said smiling.

then the bell rang "oh ok don't forget about the project " Mrs. Washburn said as everyone was going out the door.

"So who home are we going to first your or mine." I said as we were sitting down for our next class.

"I think we should do it at my home fist." Cloud said as he was blushing.

Then Matt walked in the room "Oh we have the same math class." he said just looking at me. Class stared and the teacher took roll. Then the teacher stared class. I was so bored I put my head. Then I felt Cloud pock me. I put my head up and in his hand was a note. It said

_Is the class that boring that you are going to sleep._

_Cloud_

I read the note and passed it back.

_Ya I mean I already know all this stuff so why stay awake. _

_Tifa_

Then I saw a note on my arm and this one was from Matt.

_Hi Tifa so what are you and Cloud._

_Matt_

I wrote.

_Hi Matt what do you mean __what are Cloud and I? _

_Tifa_

Then Cloud passed me the note we were writing

_Ha funny. Now what it Matt doing. Oh his is passing you a note too._

_Cloud _

_Ya he is _

_Tifa_

Then I got the note from Matt back.

_I mean are in a relationship or just friends _

_Matt_

I looked at the note and though about it Cloud and me are just best friends but-. I wrote back.

_We are best friends _

_Tifa_

Then at the same time both of the notes came back to me

_I've already had it with Matt. What is he talking to you about. _

_Cloud _

_Us and that we are just best friends._

_Tifa_

Then I wrote on the note but I didn't pass it to Cloud. I read the note from Matt.

_Oh I see so would you want to go out with me? Cause I like you. _

_Matt_

I looked at the note and wrote

_Um will sorry but I don't want to go out with you. I don't even know you I just know your name._

_Tifa_

Then I passed both of the note not even know what note goes to who. The bell rang for lunch and as soon as Cloud and me were getting out of our seats Matt punched Cloud in the face with all his might. Cloud fell to the floor. I yell at Matt, and punched him in the chest.

"Why did you just punch Cloud."

"Cause he is the really reason you wont go out with me. You passed him our note and you passed me his note so that's how I know." Matt said staring at the note. He looked heart broken. "Matt" I said starting to cry. "I I" "Yes Tifa." Matt said getting closer to me "Matt I hate you" rite when I said that I ran out the door. "Tifa!" I heard Cloud but that didn't stop me from running. Finally Cloud was rite behind me and grabbed me by the arm to stop "Tifa are you ok" I turned to Cloud and I was still crying "Tifa." Cloud said as he pulled me in a hug then he said. "It's ok Tifa I'm here and I always be here for you." "Cloud I-." "Yes Tifa" He said as he was wiping a tear off my cheek. "Cloud I just want to thank you for being here for me." "Tifa I'll always be here we are best friends, come on lets go to lunch."

**This is my first story so hope you like it Please Review thank you ;) **

**(FYI thank you to Cloud Love the author of ****ZANARKAND HIGH if you look at the story this charter is a little like Chap. 1 of that story) **


	3. Chapter 3 A night we have to hold on to

**Chapter 3 A night we have to hold on to**

Finally the first day of school was over and all the drama was over for now. As Cloud and me were walking to his house scents we had to work on that project together. Hi Mrs. Strif. I said to her at she was leaving for work. "Cloud my and your dad are going to work late so don't stay up for us" she said as she was doing her hair. "mom slow down why" trying to help her "oh Tifa can you come help me do my hair. a lot of solders are coming to the town. Thank you Tifa." "no problem" I said as she gave me a huge. she gave Cloud a kiss and started to go to the door. "oh hey mom can Tifa spend the night." Yes if it is ok with her parents." then she closed the door. Then my phone rang. "Hello" "Hi Tifa hey you think you can spend the night at Cloud's house" "let me ask" then I put my phone on the table and look at Cloud "my mom wants me to send the night." "Well tell her you can my mom said it was ok if your parents are ok with it." "Ok, they said yes." "ok when you come to get some stuff so you can spend the night over there remember do not look at the solder faces ok." "ok mom." I hung up the phone and we stared to heed out the door we got near my house and all you could see was solders there were like 100 of them. We heed our way to my house though the crowd of solders. We got there I ran in to get my stuff. "Hi mom" I got my duffle bag and put some cloths in it. "Ok mom I heeding out see you tomorrow oh hey mom where's Chris." "he is sleeping at a friends house." "oh ok love you mom." We got to Clouds house and then we sat on the coach the watch some T.V. We watch My Best friends mom. No one really won. "hey Tifa if me or you went on this game do you think one of use would win." Cloud said trying to brake the silent. "will I think we would but that show is in Midgar." "well lets make a goal that we will do in the future ok" he said with excitement "um ok" "we have to leave here and go to Midgar ok promise "ok deal." I said looking into his big blue eye as we stared at each other. "So Tifa what do you want to do?" he said braking the silence. Well I think we should fill out this packets. Ok ha this first page is really easy. Ya it is. I said flipping to the page I looked at the next Question "who does that persons have a crush on right now." wow I don't know this Answer and I did not want to tell cloud. "Um." his said as he looked at the same Question. Um I don't know this Answer I said looking at his. He said "you can put I don't have one." come on cloud I saw you blush when you looked at that question you have a crush. Who is she? Come on I'm your best friend you can tell me anything. Ok I'll tell you if you tell me first and then I'll tell you. Um. Yeah not so easy. Well ok but wat I say now changes nothing between us ok. Well ok. Ok I'm have a crush on you Cloud. I said that and I looked away. Then I got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I drank it there. I was thinking "I cant go back and sit next to Cloud." um I 'm going to sleep good night cloud.

**(Cloud's POV: **"Um I 'm going to sleep good night cloud." Tifa said as she was going up the stirs I was just thinking about wat she just said she likes mine. So we like each other I wonder how long has she liked me I saw the light go off in my room she was in bed already. I fill out the answer on both of our sheets. On mine I put Cloud Strif. On hers I put Tifa Lockheart .)

I fell him get to bed I was very worried I wondered if he know I was awake . Then he turns and said "you are like an angle when you sleep, my little angle, Wait no she is my best friend and she aid wat she said changes between us. " "but I….. Love her ." so do you hear that Tifa I love you now if I could only say that to your face. Then I trended still acting like I was asleep than I hugged him and then he hugged me then I opened one eye and he was sound asleep then I said Cloud your not the only one that has to say some thing face to face

I love you too Cloud

Ok sorry it took me so long to write this but it came out better that I thought it was going to be 


	4. Chapter 4 Why would I choose you

**Chapter 4 Why would I choose you (have not)**

My alarm rang it was 6:00 me and Cloud got the project done and It was the second week of school and once me and Cloud were done with the project Cloud stop talking to me. He did not even want to talk to me in class. I started walking to school alone. I got there and I was heeding to my locker. I was holding my books so tight. I saw him at our locker. He had a peace of paper and he put it on the inside of my locker

_Hey Tifa,_

_Sorry about for being a jerk and making you feel like you are not important to me cause you are cause you of all people know that I would not be here if it was not for you I would not be here today if I did not know you. Well I'm sorry I hope you forgive me and if you did not see your packet __I like you too. Your really cute and we have know each other since we started talking. _

_So what I'm really trying to say I LOVE YOU_

_I LOVE YOU_

_Cloud_

He said it. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I sacred as I read that he really loves me I heeded to class I did not see Cloud in class. Then I got to my seat and sat down. Then all of the sudden Matt came and he asked me if I wanted to go out with him. As he said that Cloud sat in his seat . I looked at Cloud and I felled like crying. Then I said NO MATT GET OVER ME! Then I sat in the back of the room. Cloud came with me the back of the class. Class went by very slow. Then I got a note from Matt.

_Hey Tifa if you could be with one guy who would it be Cloud or Me_

_Matt_

_It would be Cloud._

_Tifa_

_Y him? _

_Matt_

_Cause he's cooler than you funnier, and sorry to say this but hotter then you. _

_Tifa _

_Oh I see ok then I will leave u alone now._

_Matt _

_Ok thank you._

_Tifa _

Ok class don't forget about the home work you have to do. Then Matt came to my locker. Hey Tifa so you really would want choose Could over me.

Yes I could wats it to you.

Oh nothing so if you had a chance you would date him.

Well ya I guess.

Ok so you would not date me at all?

No, why would I choose you? Ok this conversion is over Matt.

Ok Tifa.

(Tifa's thinking; Why would Matt ask me all those questions?)

(Matt's POV)

{See Amy I told you she likes Cloud.

Ok Matt you were right here it your $5.

So why did you want me to find that out?

Its all apart of my plan.

Ok so wats next?

Well ok but that means if I need you to do some thing you will do it ok.

Ok I fine with that!

Ok! I don't know yet but soon we will make move two.

Ok.}


	5. Chapter 5 Getting them together

**Chapter 5 Getting them together **

(ok now I think I will start using POV's)

(Matt's POV)

Ok so you wanted to see me Amy?

Ya so I have been giving the plan some thought.

Ya ok so wats the plan?

I think we should get Tifa and Cloud together.

WAT ARE YOU THINKING AMY! GETTING THEM TOGETHER!

Yes get them together and then braking their hearts and-

And Tifa will come to me crying and-

Cloud will come to me we get wat we both want.

GO AMY good plan ok leave the first the part too me

Oh are you going to us that thing that I recorded for you?

Ya I should good boy Matt.

(ok I know I'm doing something weird but this explains a lot.)

Ok flashback time

See Amy I told you she likes Cloud.

Ok Matt you were right here it your $5.

So why did you want me to find that out?

Its all apart of my plan.

Ok so wats next?

Well if you want to go any farther you will do anything I tell you to do with no payment ok.

Ok as long as you get me and Tifa together ok!

Ok! I don't know yet but soon we will make move two.

Ok.

(Amy's POV)

Oh hi Cloud so how are you doing today Cloud.

Um hi Amy? Good you.

Oh I'm doing good so wat are you doing?

Just studding for the test.

So I know you know the history between Tifa and me but now I want to look out for her

Um ok. Wait wat you up to

Nothing I just am turning a now leaf no more mean Amy.

Ok so wat up? there is obvious that there is some thing on your mind.

Well I heard Tifa talking to Matt and she said that she would data you if she had a chance.

Oh really.

Well now in those exactly said.

Ok then.

You don't believe do you!

No I don't.

Well then I will show you !

_(Hey Tifa so you really would want choose Could over me. _

_Yes I would wats it to you. _

_Oh nothing so if you had a chance you would date him. _

_Well ya I guess. _

_Ok so you would not date me at all? _

_No, why would I choose you? Ok this conversion is over Matt. _

_Ok Tifa.) _

See there you go ha I told you. So you should ask her out.

What no?

Why not?

I… can't I just can't.

Come on its now like she is going to say no.

Ok I will!

(Cloud's POV)

(thinking "ok I will ask her after school than if she says ok we will go on a date.")

Hi Cloud.

Oh hi Tifa you scared me!

Sorry hehe.

Hey Tifa can I ask you something.

Ya wats up?

Um will…

Will wat Cloud

Ok will you go out with me

WAIT WAT!!!!!

Will you go out with me.

YES, YES,YES.

Cool.

(Tifa's P.O.V)

(at Tifa's house )

Hi mom

Oh Tifa I need you to work today!

Ok mom.

Oh hi Cloud. What brings you here?

Just hanging out with Tifa.

Oh ok well if you just want to sit down Cloud and wait for me that would be cool.

Well I wanted to work if that is ok with you Mrs. Lockheart and you don't have to pay me.

Well that is so kind of you Cloud ok and you can keep the tips you make.

(3 hours late)

Ok Tifa and Cloud you guys can go hang out.

Ok mom see you later love you.

Love you too Tifa. Oh Cloud thank you for helping!

Oh no problem.

So Tifa what do you want to do?

I guess we could go see that new movie that you want to go see.

Oh ya That sounds like fun hey Tifa can I ask you a question?

Ya Cloud wats up?

Why do you like me?

Well I just cuz your really sweet and you are pretty hot?

Oh cool.

So Cloud why do you like me?

Well your calm all the time your really cool and you are so HOT!

Ok then.


	6. Thank you

So I just what to thank the readers

I want to thank Hegodart and eitaro00 I have a special message for you guy

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Ok readers if you want a special thank you then you know what you have to do. Send me a review so ya ok thank


	7. Chapter 6 Lets do this

**Nibelheim High chap. 6 Lets do this!**

(Tifa's P.O.V)

Tifa Thinking: So me and Cloud have been going out for 2 months now and its been grate. He is the best boy friend that I could ever have so ya.

(Cloud's P.O.V)

Cloud thinking: So me and Tifa have been going out for 2 months now and its been grate. she is the best girl friend that I could ever have.

On the phone

Hi Tifa!

Hi Cloud so wats on your mind right now

Well all I can think about is you Tifa.

Aw Cloud how sweet.

So ya lets got to class ok Tifa.

Ok Cloud

(Amy's P.O.V)

Ok Amy Its been over a month we have to bake then up now or never.

I know that matt I have someone on that.

I cant tell you cause she don't not want me to even know so ya.

Does she come to this school?

No she has been out of school for 3 years but she looks like a high schooler.

Wow Amy that's cool oh there she it.

Oh matt there she it now.

Did she just give you a single

Oh ya she is going to go do it lets go watch


	8. Chapter 7 What how could you Cloud

**Nibelheim High chap. 7 What how could you Cloud?**

(ok this chapter is going to be really weird ok so try to keep up it replies thing cause I want you to see the situation from everyone's P.O.V's so ya. The P.O.V's that are going to look at are that girl {you will find out her name later}, Cloud's, Tifa's, and Amy + Matt's so its going to reply it 4 time and so ya. First person it the first victim Cloud)

(Cloud's P.O.V)

{at 7:00}

Oh my gosh what time is it?! OH ITS 7:00 IM LATE FOR SCHOOL!

Ya right on time.

{thinking: I hate this class this is the only class I don't have Tifa in}

Ok class listen up we have a new student in the class. So sweetie what is your name

My name is Natorya.

Well welcome Natorya. Now lets see where came you sit ah you can sit next to Cloud he is the spiky blond haired boy right there.

Ok Mrs.

{1 hour later }

Well thank you Cloud for showing me to my next class.

Oh no prob. Your class is right next to mine.

Ahhhhhhhh. {Natorya tripped and I caches her and we fell to the ground}

Natorya are you ok!?

Yes I think so oh no I take that back you am hurt oh.

Is it bad.

I don't know.

Cloud thank you.

{she gave me a huge and whispers in to my ere, "I'm sorry."}

{Thinking: what was that for}

Oh

(next think I know she has a strong grip on me and kissing me)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh WHAT HOW CLOUD YOU CLOUD!?

Tifa no *slap*

I never want to see you again.

Wait Tifa it not what you think.

{that was the last time I talk to Tifa}

(Natorya's P.O.V)

{AT 7:30}

{thinking: oh there he is ok job on}

Ok class listen up we have a new student in the class. So sweetie what is your name

My name is Natorya.

Well welcome Natorya. Now lets see where came you sit ah you can sit next to Cloud he is the spiky blond haired boy right there.

Ok Mrs.

{1 hour later }

Well thank you Cloud for showing me to my next class.

Oh no prob. Your class is right next to mine.

Ahhhhhhhh. {I tripped and Cloud caches me and we fell to the ground}

Natorya are you ok!?

Yes I think so oh no I take that back you am hurt oh.

Is it bad.

I don't know.

Cloud thank you.

{I gives him a huge and whispers in to him ere, "I'm sorry."}

{Thinking: I'm so sorry but the money is worth it}

Oh

(next think he knows i has a strong grip on him and kissing him)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh WHAT HOW CLOUD YOU CLOUD!?

Tifa no *slap*

I never want to see you again.

Wait Tifa it not what you think.

{what have I done}

(Tifa's P.O.V)

{at 7:00}

Omg where is Cloud?

He is probably still in bed I will just meet I'm at school

{thinking: I hate this class this is the only class I don't have Cloud in}

{1 hour later }

I'm so happy I have Cloud in my next class.

Ahhhhhhhh. {I heard a scream from a far}

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh WHAT HOW CLOUD YOU CLOUD!?

{first thing I see when I turned the corner is Cloud kissing another girl)

Tifa no *slap*

I never want to see you again.

Wait Tifa it not what you think.

{that was the last time I talk to Cloud}

(Amy + Matt's P.O.V)

{At 7:30}

And on it starts Matt get ready for what is going to happen?

Wait Amy this is the day you are going to brake up Cloud & Tifa right.

Right and I not even going to say anything to any of them until after all this happens.

{1 hour later }

( Ahhhhhhhh.)

Good she triped

Oh Amy this is so cool front row sets to see Cloud go up in flames and turn into ashes!

Keep quit Matt!

Oh she is kissing him

Amy look

Oh prefect timing Tifa

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh WHAT HOW CLOUD YOU CLOUD!?

Oh that had to hurt

Tifa no *slap*

No Matt that had to hurt

Oh Amy your right she left a hand print on him

I never want to see you again Cloud.

Wait Tifa it not what you think.

(that what prefect J)


	9. Chapter 8 Tifa please

**Nibelheim High chap. 8 Tifa please **

(it's the day after Cloud and Tifa broke up and now Cloud is trying to get her back)

(Cloud's P.O.V)

*knock, knock*

Oh hello Cloud

Hello Mrs. Lockheart um is Tifa here

Un yes. Cloud can I ask you something?

Yes, anything Mrs. Lockheart.

Why is Tifa so mad she walked in the house and just went her room and she will not tell me what's wrong?

Well school drama.

Oh ok I just u of all people can help her with that you guys are there for each other though thick and thin.

(I walked up the stares and then I though she would not want to open the door for me)

Hi Cloud.

Oh hey Chris what's up man.

I heard what happened.

Oh.

Ya Cloud I'm going to help you cause I know that's not you so here I am bringing this food to Tifa this it a way you can get in I will said its me and you can walk in the door and talk to her ok.

Thanks Chris you are the best.

I know.

*knock, knock*

Who is it?

Tifa its me Chris I have some food for you. Can I come in and give it to you

Ya came on in just set it on the bed and leave please.

{I went in her room and her back was turned to the door. I set the food down on her night stand then she looked back…}

Cloud get out of here now!

No Tifa I just want to talk about it!

No Cloud I saw what I saw!

And what was that?

You kissing some girl and cheating on me, so get out why do I need a boyfriend that is going to cheat on me you know what to make it easier for the both of us we shouldn't be friends anymore ok good bye for life! Hope you live a happy live with your new girlfriend!

But Tifa!

(I hated that day it hurt so much)

{at Cloud's house}

What should I do? Tifa please.


	10. Chapter 9 She is back grate

**Nibelheim High chap. 9 She is back ''grate''**

(Tifa's P.O.V)

{its been 3 year since Cloud and me have spoken now we are seniors' in high school. Recently I have been thinning about him. He has not dated anyone since we broke up. Well I can't say the same so ya.}

Hey Tifa.

Oh hey Sophitia!

{Sophitia is my new best friend I meet her a little after Cloud and I stop talking}

Hey did you hear?

Hear what?

Amy is coming back.

Oh no.

Oh yes. Hey if she bitches you just bitch her back.

Ok I will.

{1 hour later}

{I was at my locker and guess who I saw?…}

Amy your back.

that's right the queen of Nibelheim High. Bow down.

Ok Amy whatever.

{I went to class this is one of the many classes I have with Cloud. But it doesn't mater because Sophitia is here. But the first thing I see when I go into the class is Amy asking out Cloud}

Hey Cloud what's up?

Not much.

Oh did you miss me.

Um look Amy I've been thought a lot these past 3 year so you the last thing on my mind.

Oh ok I see.

Amy long time no see how have you been these past 3 years.

Hi Matt good its good to see someone missed me so how is your love life well…

Well what.

I haven't dated anyone.

What! You didn't do what you were suppose to do

Um no I didn't.

Oh matt your hopeless with out me.

Ya I am.

(Cloud's P.O.V)

{its been 3 year since Tifa and me have spoken now we are jurors in high school. Recently I have been thinning about her and that day. I have not dated anyone since we broke up.}

Hey Cloud

Oh hey Chris

{you remember Chris right? He is Tifa's little brother he is a freshman)

Hey did you hear?

Hear what?

Amy is coming back.

Oh no.

Oh yes

Grate

{1 hour later}

{I went to class this is one of the many classes I have with Tifa, and in class all I do is stare at her. I go into the class and the first thing that happens is Amy asked me out.}

Hey Cloud what's up?

Not much.

Oh did you miss me.

Um look Amy I've been thought a lot these past 3 year so you the last thing on my mind.

Oh ok I see.

Amy long time no see how have you been these past 3 years.

Hi Matt good its good to see someone missed me so how is your love life well…

Well what.

I haven't dated anyone.

What! You didn't do what you were suppose to do

Um no I didn't.

Oh matt your hopeless with out me.

Ya I am.


	11. Chapter 10 Thats why

**Nibelheim High chap. 10 that's why**

(Cloud P.O.V)

{so Amy's back and the school went back to freshman year I just wish Tifa and me would still be the same but some things just can't go back}

{at lunch}

Ya ok Amy why don't you tell everyone how you mess-up everyone.

Tifa what do you mean.

You know what I mean.

Tifa what's wrong.

Oh good now you can tell it to Cloud too!

Tifa what do you mean?

Oh you will see Cloud. Go on tell him.

Fine it was Matt and me who broke you two up there Tifa happy!

{everyone in the lunch room was looking at us}

No I'm not happy yet Amy why don't you tell Cloud what your motivation!

Ok if I tell him will you get off my case!

Maybe.

No it's a yes or I wont say a thing

Ok fine yes I will get off your case.

Ok. Cloud we-

Wait, wait we Amy if I recall that was your plan.

Oh I know this would come the when it came down to the wire you would deny it that's why I recorded this

{See Amy I told you she likes Cloud.

Ok Matt you were right here it your $5.

So why did you want me to find that out?

Its all apart of my plan.

Ok so wats next?

Well ok but that means if I need you to do some thing you will do it ok.

Ok I fine with that!

Ok! I don't know yet but soon we will make move two.

Ok.}

And that's not all

{Ok so you wanted to see me Amy?

Ya so I have been giving the plan some thought.

Ya ok so wats the plan?

I think we should get Tifa and Cloud together.

WAT ARE YOU THINKING AMY! GETTING THEM TOGETHER!

Yes get them together and then braking their hearts and-

And Tifa will come to me crying and-

Cloud will come to me we get what we both want.

GO AMY good plan ok leave the first the part too me

Oh are you going to us that thing that I recorded for you?

Ya I should good boy Matt.}

You and Clarissa or you know her as "Natorya" Cloud, they helped me but it was me plan but I did non of the dirty work.

So there happy now Tifa!

Very thank you. Come on Cloud lets go before she messes our lives again.

Ok.

{we were at Tifa's locker and then I asked her…}

So we are talking now?

No Cloud.

Oh.

We are talking , laughing, and back to best friends like we use to be

*huge*

{we hugging for a good 2 minutes and it was good to huge her again}

(Tifa's P.O.V)

So I did all that work braking up Cloud and Tifa and to hear that you did not go out with her wow your sad Matt. So why did you not go out with Tifa?

Well because after you left you said that was my chance to get with Tifa. But then I saw that I was in love with you and not her.

Oh ok so I wasted $20 for you to find out you were in love with me?

Ya sorry Amy.

No It what worth it because of me Tifa and Cloud had 3 year of pain and hate between each other so don't worry Matt.

Oh ok. So do you want to go out with me?

Ya ok.

{so Amy's back and the school went back to freshman year I just wish Tifa and me would still be the same but some things are going to change this time around}

{at lunch}

Amy your such a bitch you are the reason that Cloud and me are not together

What I was the one that got you two together.

Ya ok Amy why don't you tell everyone how you mess-up everyone.

Tifa what do you mean.

You know what I mean.

Tifa what's wrong.

Oh good now you can tell it to Cloud too!

Tifa what do you mean?

Oh you will see Cloud. Go on tell him.

Fine it was Matt and me who broke you two up there Tifa happy!

{everyone in the lunch room was looking at us}

No I'm not happy yet Amy why don't you tell Cloud what your motivation!

Ok if I tell him will you get off my case!

Maybe.

No it's a yes or I wont say a thing

Ok fine yes I will get off your case.

Ok. Cloud we-

Wait, wait we Amy if I recall that was your plan.

Oh I know this would come the when it came down to the wire you would deny it that's why I recorded this

{See Amy I told you she likes Cloud.

Ok Matt you were right here it your $5.

So why did you want me to find that out?

Its all apart of my plan.

Ok so wats next?

Well ok but that means if I need you to do some thing you will do it ok.

Ok I fine with that!

Ok! I don't know yet but soon we will make move two.

Ok.}

And that's not all

{Ok so you wanted to see me Amy?

Ya so I have been giving the plan some thought.

Ya ok so wats the plan?

I think we should get Tifa and Cloud together.

WAT ARE YOU THINKING AMY! GETTING THEM TOGETHER!

Yes get them together and then braking their hearts and-

And Tifa will come to me crying and-

Cloud will come to me we get what we both want.

GO AMY good plan ok leave the first the part too me

Oh are you going to us that thing that I recorded for you?

Ya I should good boy Matt.}

You and Clarissa or you know her as "Natorya" Cloud, they helped me but it was me plan but I did non of the dirty work.

So there happy now Tifa!

Very thank you. Come on Cloud lets go before she messes our lives again.

Ok.

{we were at Tifa's locker and then I asked her…}

So we are talking now?

No Cloud.

Oh.

We are talking , laughing, and back to best friends like we use to be

*huge*

{we hugging for a good 2 minutes and it was good to huge him again}


	12. Have Fun

So there I know I hit you guys with a lot of Chapters cause I have been writing a lot but have no time to put it in but there you go please Review thanks

-Tifa Veronica


	13. Chapter 11 Thinking about you

**Nibelheim High chap. 11 Thinking about you**

(Cloud's P.O.V)

"We need men the fight the war for Shinra. So will you be man enough to step up to the challenge? Well if you think your man enough com sign up right now."

{so I signed up but the training was for the last 2 weeks of school and once school is out a week later I would be shipped out I have not seen Tifa so I have not had the chance to tell her about this but I hope she is ok and I really wont to tell her something before I leave}

(Tifa's P.O.V)

{So I got my first real job I'm a tour guide for the town. Well for the solders from Shinra but it is weird I have not seen Cloud at school. I asked his mom but she said that she doesn't know anything I'm really worried about him}


	14. Chapter 12 I need to tell her

_**Nibelheim High chap. 12 I need to tell her**_

_(Tifa's P.O.V)_

_Today a lot of men, and boys are going to go work for Shinra. I'm not ready for this cause I have to see then go._

_(Clouds P.O.V)_

_Today is the day I'm going to work with Shinra how am I going to tell her_

_(Tifa's P.O.V) _

_Hey Sophitia are you ready for to day._

_No. my brother is leavening._

_Ya so its my brother too._

_And all the hot guys are leavening so now we wont be able to stare at then in the summer when it gets really hot and they take off their shirts and see their sexy packs._

_Sophitia._

_Ya_

_Come back to me._

_Oh sorry Tifa._

_Hello lady are you ready for today's work._

_No _

_Ya its going to be hard to watch all these fain boy just give up their lives for all of us well do a good job today ladies. So lets go over what you do and how easy it is they are going to give you a card. _

_(Cloud's P.O.V)_

_So do you think that Tifa's is going to miss you Cloud._

_Chris oh no._

_What's with the oh no _

_I have not told anyone that I was going to do this so ya._

_Oh wow_

_Ya _

_(2 hours later)_

_{I'm getting to tell her she has to know }_

_*Knock ,knock*_

_Oh hello cloud. What can I help you with?_

_Hello Mrs. Lockhart I was wandering if Tifa is here?_

_Oh no she is no she is at work._

_Where is she working at did she tell you?_

_On the mountain?_

_Ok thank you Mrs. Lockheart good bye thank you for all you have done in my life_

_Oh your welcome Cloud! Now why are you thanking me_

_Well Mrs. Lockheart I'm leave Nibelheim and going to work for Shinra so I don't know _

_if or the next time I will see you_

_Oh Cloud you're a good boy I pray I will see you _

_Me too Mrs. Lockheart goodbye_

_Goodbye Cloud_

_(Tifa's P.O.V)_

_And now it starts the boy's I have grown up with are leaving and it getting really hard to do this any more_

_Hey Tifa there are only a few more I'll take it if you want _

_No its ok I haven seen my brother yet and I want to see him_

_Ok Tifa later_

_Later ok so who's next _

_(20min later) _

_Hey Tifa _

_Oh hi Chris oh come here so I can give you a hug_

_Oh my gosh Tifa your hurting me_

_Sorry but this might be the last time I see you _

_Tifa don't think that way we are family so we will always be in each other hearts so no this will not _

_{what Chris said was true. Forever we will be together and if anything we would see each other in the life stream}_

_Ya your right Chris _

_Ya so see anyone that your really going to miss _

_No just you why?_

_Oh just wanted_

_Ok so here your papers do you have everything?_

_Ya ya I guess I got to go before you make me change my mind _

_Ok I love you Chris_

_I love you too Tifa I always will_

_(20 mines later)_

_Ok boss I think I'm done here_

_Ok try to have a good day_

_Ok ill try_

_Oh Tifa there 1 person_

_(I had my back and right when he said that and as I turned around there he was.)_

_(Cloud's P.O.V)_

_Hi there Tifa _

_{she turned around and I thought I was going to have to give her CPR. But I really didn't mind the idea her lips look like a cloud}_

_OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE CLOUD!_

_Well this where I register right _

_O God Cloud no_

_Ya I think its you right thing _

_(She started crying and then I couldn't take it anymore I jumped over the table and hugged her she tried to brake loss from my arms but I had a good hold on her so she couldn't then she calm down)_

_*Ring* _

_Tifa look at me please, I know it going to hurt you for me to leave and you know I hate to see you in pain back I need to go._

_(Tifa P.O.V) _

_Tifa look at me please, I know it going to hurt you for me to leave and you know I hate to see you in pain back I need to go._

_{that is all I heard him say but i kenw e wanted to say more but he had to go }_

_Ok goodbye Cloud_

_Goodbye tifa_

_{and then he left}_


	15. Chapter13 the end of this and begin

**Nibelheim High chap. 13 the end of this and the beginning of that**

(Tifa P.O.V)

{He just left just like that I knew he had something else but he just walked away and he would never say or do want his heart told him to do}

Tifa, Tifa, Tifa sweaty are you ok

Oh *sniff* yes it's just hard to say goodbye

Oh well he forgot his helmet so here go run take it to him

Ok {I hope I make it}

(Cloud P.O.V)

{Why, why? Why couldn't I tell her that I love her I'm so stupid}

5 minutes till all solders leave say your last goodbyes.

Cloud, Cloud {and there she was again so beautiful with tears in her eyes. She tripped and I rushed over to catch her. I was right on time to catch her. She had my helmet in her hand crying in my chest. I pulled her face up and said.}

Tifa I need to tell you something.

What is it cloud?

I love you. {And I kissed her. It felt like the world stopped and I feel my heart popping out of my chest. I was in love. I loved her, and the way she kissed me back I knew she loved me too she was everything but I still had one other thing to tell her.}

Tifa I want something from you.

What?

Tifa? {And I got on one knee.} Will you marry me? {I pulled a ring from my pocket.}

1 minute to go.

Tifa I know I shocked you. But I need to know before I go?

Yes! Yes! I will!

{And I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her one more time, and left her standing there. That was the hardest things I had to do. To leave the love of my life standing there, But at least I got to tell her before I had to go.}

Cloud I love you I alwaya will.

{When she said that I'm world just stopped again and then Chris touched my shoulder.}

Way-to-go man I guess we are family now.

Ya I guess we are.

{And I looked back as the doors were closing I saw my beautiful fiancée. My soon to be wife. My everything, I saw her smell as I closed my eye. And I couldn't wait until the next time I got to see her}


	16. Chapter 14 The end of Nibelheim high

**Nibelheim High chap. 14 the end of Nibelheim high **

(Tifa P.O.V)

5 minutes till all solders leave say your last goodbyes.

Cloud, Cloud {I made it. I tripped and he cached me. I fell into his chest and started crying . He pulled my face up and said.}

Tifa I need to tell you something.

What is it cloud?

I love you. {And he kissed me. It felt like the world stopped and I feel my heart popping out of my chest. I loved him, I always had.}

Tifa I want something from you.

What?

Tifa? {And he got on one knee. O.M.G what is happening } Will you marry me? {I couldn't believe what he just said.}

1 minute to go.

Tifa I know I shocked you. But I need to know before I go?

Yes! Yes! I will!

{And he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me one more time, and he left . To see him leave after what he just said and did I just started cry.}

Cloud I love you I always will.

Way-to-go man I guess we are family now.

Ya I guess we are.

{my fiancée. My soon to be husband. My everything.}

Tifa O.M.G I saw everything

Oh hey Sophitia.

Aw tifa he'll be back before you know it.

Your right {I look down at my finger and remember what chris said. And now Cloud and I were together in our hearts forever}

The End


	17. Get Ready

_I hope you guys like the story._

_it's not the end I think I'm going to make a series._

_So something fun to look forward to _


End file.
